Aren't You A Squid Too? (Original Version)
by UltraSpeed
Summary: After one of Cindy's experiments goes wrong, Kiyomi turns into a real squid girl herself. Will Kiyomi fit in the Squid Girl lifestyle, or does she want to become a human again? This story is told from Kiyomi's perspective. (ONE-SHOT).


It was the day.

The day that could've been an ordinary day.

I was having fun with Ika Musume.

We were walking on the streets together, shopping.

And then it happened.

There was a dazzling flash.

And then, my vision went black.

(1 hour later)

I woke up, and I was in a laboratory.

I was lying on a bed, and both my hands and legs were handcuffed.

In front of me, was Cindy Campbell.

"You finally woke up. Today is the day for my experiment.

It goes like this:

Today we find out if humans can feel the pain of Aliens.

Ika is there in front of you.

She is still unconscious.

We're going to steal some pain liquid from Ika Musume, and inject it inside your skin." Cindy Campbell said.

I wanted to get me and Ika out of this laboratory and call the police, but I was tied to a bed so I couldn't move, and my mouth was taped shut.

Cindy injected pain liquid from Ika Musume inside the skin around my wrists, and she woke Ika musume.

Ika woke up and started screaming.

Cindy grabbed a taser and shot a small amount of electricity through Ika's body.

And believe it or not, my wrists were hurting a bit.

"How does it feel?" Cindy asked me.

"It hurts a bit.." I told her.

"Well then! The experiment is done." Cindy said.

Cindy untied me and Ika, but before letting me go, she erased my memories of the past hour so I couldn't betray her.

But what Cindy didn't knew, is that she not only injected pain liquid, but also DNA inside my body.

(5 minutes later)

I woke up again, this time on the same street where me and Ika fell unconscious.

Ika woke up too, and she didn't notice anything.

We both went to the beach.

When we got there, I noticed something strange.

Everytime I looked at something resembling a shark or a whale, I felt anxious and scared.

Which is strange, since I'm not afraid of those.

I didn't really care about it, so I just went home and pretended like nothing happened.

But it was all just beginning.

I woke up the day after, and I noticed something really weird.

My nose felt wet, as if my nose was bleeding, but when I looked at my pillow, I noticed there was a black, wet stain on my pillow.

I went to the bathroom, and when I looked in the mirror, my nose was all black and wet.

I was shocked.

This must've been a dream and I was still sleeping.

So I closed my eyes and I pinched myself in my arm.

It was painful, and when I woke up again, nothing happened.

I thought it was some sick prank and that some random sicko came into my house and painted my nose black.

But I realized that all doors and windows were closed during the night, so that wasn't it.

I just cleaned my nose and went downstairs.

I made myself some breakfast, and started eating.

After breakfast, I went to play baseball with my friends.

And you thought my life was already getting weird?

It was just beginning.

During the baseball match, most of my friends noticed that I grabbed a every ball, and that I made my team win.

At first I thought it was pure luck, but when I was walking away from the baseball field, one of my friends headed towards me and said:

"Nice trick, Kiyomi, catching a ball with your hair!"

I thought she was making a joke, so I just continued walking.

"Well, see you next time!" My friend said.

I went to Lemon to get something to eat, and then I noticed that I really wanted to eat shrimp.

And I don't even eat shrimp that often!

So I ordered a shrimp fried rice with extra shrimp.

I asked Ika Musume if she could play with me, but Ika said she was busy, so she couldn't.

I just went home, went to bed, and fell asleep.

And I thought I just had the weirdest day ever.

But the weirdest day was still coming.

(The day after.)

I woke up, and I had the feeling that my body had an extra body part.

It felt so strange, so I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I was wearing a hat, A SQUID GIRL HAT.

This time, I really thought that some sicko walked into my house and glued a squid girl hat on my head.

I tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.

It was hurting like hell.

I pulled harder, and an intense pain struck my body.

Black liquid dripped from my forhead.

Yes, black liquid instead of blood.

I felt with my fingers around my forhead, and I put some black liquid on my finger and licked at it.

It was squid ink.

There was literally squid ink dripping from a wound on my forhead!

I filled the bathtub full of water, and pushed my head underwater.

And now I was sure about it:

I was afraid of a fake shark.

I catched all balls during baseball.

I craved shrimp.

I bled Squid Ink.

I got a squid girl hat that didn't come off.

And when I pushed head my underwater, I noticed that I was able to breathe!

And now, I was sure:

I TURNED INTO A SQUID GIRL! I TURNED INTO IKA MUSUME!

Well, not really.

I mean, my look was still the same, I still had the same body, the same brown hair, the same voice and everything else that makes me who I originally was.

The only things different about my look as a Squid Girl, is that I have a squid girl hat on, and that my hair turned into a pair of tentacles.

I also got gills so I can breathe underwater.

I moved around my hair, and yes I was right:

My hair turned into thousands of small tentacles.

Luckily, my parents were still asleep.

So I ran outside and immediatly went to Lemon.

When I arrived at Lemon, I immediatly went to Ika.

Me: "IKA MUSUME! IKA MUSUME!"

Ika headed towards me, and saw my squid girl hat.

Ika: "KIYOMI! YOU BECAME ONE OF ME! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

Me: "I don't know.. I really don't."

Eiko entered the room, and saw my squid girl hat.

Eiko: "What are you doing, Kiyomi? Why do you have that Squid hat on?"

Me: "I turned into a Squid Girl, Eiko, believe it or not."

Eiko started laughing.

Eiko: "Yeah right, Soon, this Squid Girl thingy will become an epidemic, and maybe I'll become one too! Just kidding. I think you're talking nonsense, Kiyomi."

Me: "No really, I turned into a squid girl, look!"

I used my brand new tentacles and I entangled Eiko with my hair.

Eiko was shocked, and didn't have anything to say.

When I released her, she fell unconscious on the floor.

"Seems like I overdid it.." I said.

"But that's amazing!" Ika Musume said.

"Can you also light yourself up, and change your weight?" Ika asked.

I guess.

I tried to light myself up, and it worked.

I turned into a walking firefly.

And apparently, a bracelet grew on my wrist and I was able to change my weight.

Me and Ika both lowered our weight to the minimum and we flied away through the window.

Cindy Campbell noticed what we were doing, and was astonished.

"I didn't know the experiment could go this far." Cindy said.

Ika and I were also swimming underwater with our tentacles, and I was able to breathe and see underwater.

It was just a miracle, it was amazing.

But there was one question in my head:

How did I turn into a squid girl?

Well, Cindy answered the question for me.

When we got out of the water, Cindy told us all about it.

Cindy: "Look, Kiyomi, I can explain. I kidnapped you and Ika to my lab, to start with an experiment, to test if humans can feel the pain of an alien. I took some pain liquid from Ika and injected it inside your skin, and then I shocked Ika with a taser, and you seemed to feel her pain.

But It turns out I also injected Ika's DNA inside your body, turning you into a squid girl.

The reason why you can't remember this, is because I erased your memories of the past hour after the experiment was done.

Now, Kiyomi, I have one question:

Do you want stay this way and be a squid girl forever, Or become a human again?

If you choose for squid girl, then I don't care, but if you choose for human, then I'll try to make an antedote.

The choice is yours."

I was thinking a long a time about Cindy's question.

I actually wanted to stay a squid girl, but I was afraid that people would do experiments on me.

So I decided, with an ache in my heart, that I wanted to become human again.

Cindy agreed, and three days later, she gave an antedote and I turned into a human again.

Cindy also erased Ika's memories about the time we spend together when I was a squid girl, because I was afraid that Ika might be very heartbroken.

But despite the fact that I'm human again, I will always have a squid inside me.


End file.
